This invention relates generally to hermetic compressors for use in refrigeration systems such as air conditioners and the like, and more particularly to compressors wherein one or more mufflers are provided in order to reduce the noise generated during the operation of the compressor.
Typical refrigeration compressors are used in a wide variety of small appliances, including many commonly used in the home, such as refrigerators, heat pumps and the like. In normal operation, these compressors utilize a reciprocating piston which operates at a relatively high speed. As a result, a relatively high frequency series of pulses for both the suction portion of the piston stroke and the discharge portion of the piston stroke are generated. Because of the noise generated by these pulsations, it has been common to provide separate mufflers at both the suction and discharge of the compression cylinder in order to dampen these pulsations, and minimize the noise generated therefrom.
In general, hermetic compressor assemblies of the type to be described herein comprise a hermetically sealed housing having a compressor mechanism mounted therein. The compressor mechanism includes a cylinder block defining a compression chamber therein in which gaseous refrigerant is compressed and subsequently discharged. In a typical system, elongated suction inlet tubing and a suction muffler may be provided for the purpose of reducing noise generated by the operation of the intake valving of the compressor. Gaseous refrigerant from a suction accumulator flows into the compressor assembly through a suitable suction inlet and, thereafter, into the suction muffler. From there, the refrigerant is passed through a tube and into a suction chamber enclosed by the cylinder head. The refrigerant is then drawn into the cylinders by the reciprocating action of the pistons. After the refrigerant has been compressed in the cylinder, the refrigerant exits the cylinder head through a discharge chamber and discharge muffler. Thereafter, it is carried outside the housing through a discharge outlet tube and is directed to the system condenser. The present invention relates generally to a tube that is used to connect the suction muffler to the suction chamber of the cylinder head.
In recent years, it has become common to produce suction mufflers from a plastic material. Frequently, the connection between the muffler and the tube is not secure. As a result, the muffler may become disengaged from the tube. Also, the pulsations in the muffler may cause the muffler to turn radially, or to move vertically on the tube. Prior art tubes have had a smooth outer finish, and have included a flattened portion which was sized to match a reciprocal flattened portion in the muffler. Although this connection is sufficient to maintain the connection between the tube and the muffler in some operations, nevertheless, the unreliability of the connection has often led to a malfunctioning of the compressor.
It is desired to provide a muffler tube wherein a secure connection between the muffler and the tube is provided so that the muffler will not become detached from the tube during normal operation of the compressor. Further, it is desired to provide a suction muffler tube that operates to secure the muffler to the tube, so that the muffler will not turn radially or move vertically on the tube during use of the appliance.